Rewrite: Harry Potter, Pokemon Trainer
by yugihfan2002
Summary: War weary Harry is tired of hearing that he should settle down and decide what to do with his life now that the war is over. Without thinking, Harry wishes for someplace he can be himself, someplace he can have the family he has always wished for. Delia Ketchum wished for a child to replace the one she had lost. Arceus decides to allow Jirachi to grant both wishes.


Rewrite: Harry Potter: pokemon trainer

"_Blah"_ _psychic speech_

"**blah" pokedex speech**

War weary Harry is tired of hearing that he should settle down and decide what to do with his life now that the war is over. Without thinking, Harry wishes for someplace he can be himself, someplace he can have the family he has always wished for. Delia Ketchum wished for a child to replace the one she had lost. Arceus decides to allow Jirachi to grant both wishes.

* * *

><p>Delia had been in a lot of pain from the moment she had learned she was pregnant it seemed. Delia had never known so much pain as in the moment her child, the boy her husband had decided would be named Ash had forced her into labor two months early. She knew she should trust the doctors, but from the hushed tones as they rushed her down the halls of the hospital she knew something was wrong besides the early labor. For ten hours she pushed, and when the boy was finally delivered at three a.m. she found out why they were so scared. She had born a still born conjoined baby. She wept as she looked at his black hair, the only thing that looked remotely human as they took the baby away. She wept again as her husband, deciding he couldn't deal left the hospital and never came back. She wept as she thought of the future that had been taken away from her. But most of all she wept for the small life that would have been her son as she stepped out into the night air, and looked up into the sky. A bright flash of light caught her attention and for a moment, she saw a falling star.<p>

"I wish i had my boy." She closed her eyes as she was slowly ushered back into the hospital by the concerned nurses

* * *

><p>Harry started to hate these meetings with the woman everyone was expecting would become his future mother in law. He thought he lost the expectations of the wizarding world when he had defeated Voldemort. But as more time went on, he found that Mrs. Weasley expected him and Ginny to set a date soon, Kinsley was expecting him to start Auror training, Ron expected him to show up to every "Thank the heroes of the wizarding world" day where he and his friends would be trotted out before cheering crowds. They all wanted and expected things from him, things that by the end of each day he no longer knew if he could promise. It was all he could do not to pull a page from Fred and George's diary and just disappear. Tonight was no different. Sitting on the edge of the Wesley property in an old tire swing he'd never noticed in all the time he'd been at the burrow he sighed as he heard Mrs. Weasley shouting for him. But he didn't want to go back yet, not when swinging under the stars was calming him when nothing else had.<p>

"Galleon for your thoughts Harry?"

Harry jumped, he thought he had better situation awareness then that, but then Luna always had seemed to be able to just pop from out of no where, "How are you Luna?" he said lamely.

"Better than I expect you are Harry. You know watching the stars always calmed me as a child. Perhaps you should lay down and really look." and she was gone leaving Harry to ponder her cryptic remarks. He sighed again as he decided that it couldn't hurt any thing to try her suggestion. Laying down in the field he started making patterns with his finger, just thinking when he saw a shooting star. Of course when he was little he was told that freaks didn't get their wishes granted but Harry couldn't help wishing anyway.

"i wish I could go somewhere no one knew me. Somewhere I could be loved just for being me." A tear fell from his face as he sat back up, startling as he saw a star shaped creature sitting on his knee where there had been nothing before.

"_Hello little one."_

"hello" he whispered back,

"_I heard your wish little one, and I am here to grant it."_

the boy stared at the star shaped creature with distrust, "I've been wishing for so long, could this be nothing more than a dream?"

"_Oh Harry, I am truly sorry for not being able to do this earlier, but there are limits to my powers. I am only able to grant a wish every 100 years. Even while I watched you suffer time and time again I could not act no matter how much I wanted to. But now that the time has come I have been given permission to grant your wish by Arceus."_

_"Arceus?, Pokemon? I don't understand?"_

_" I am called a pokemon, and Arceus is the god of gods of the Pokemon world. But you will learn more of that later. if you truly want your wish to be fulfilled you must come with me before the sun rises and I go to sleep for another hundred years."_

Harry seemed to mull this over for a few seconds, and while he had some reservations, mainly connected to the fact that the creature that called himself a pokemon knew his name without having to be told, but on the other hand, what did he have to lose? He took a deep breath "What do i have to do?"

_"Just hold onto my hand Harry."_

Harry took one last look at the closet he called home as he reached out toward the pokemon's hand, and the world disappeared.

* * *

><p>End chapter<p> 


End file.
